herofandomcom-20200223-history
Faris Nyannyan
'''Faris Nyannyan (real name: Rumiho Akiha) '''is a character in the visual novel and anime series ''Steins:Gate. ''She is a part-time employee and owner of the maid cafe May Queen Nyan-nyan, the same maid cafe that Mayuri Shiina works at, and is the most popular waitress there. She is a second year student in Kanaria Private Academy. Initially introduced as a neutral character, she later became a member of the Future Gadget Laboratory when she asked Rintarou Okabe to let her send a D-mail, which is later revealed to have undone the tragic death of her father. She is voiced by Haruko Momoi in the Japanese version of the anime and Jad Saxton in the English version. Background As a child, Rumiho dreamed of one day opening her own maid cafe. She begged her father constantly, to no avail, though exactly why he wouldn't let her is never made clear. Ten years before the beginning of the story, to celebrate her eighth birthday, she had her father make a promise to drop work and join the party, but he ultimately cancelled because of a business trip. This made Rumiho really upset and she took it out on him, accusing him of loving his job more than he loved her and telling him she wished he was dead. Grief-stricken, her father decided to take an early flight back, and, in a painful case of irony, died in a plane crash. With her father gone, Faris was free to establish her maid cafe, but she always felt deep grief over his death, especially since the last thing they did was fight. Appearance Faris is a very short girl with long pink hair and pink eyes. She prefers having her hair tied rather than having it down. She is usually seen wearing her work uniform, a maid outfit with a head dress, apron with a ribbon at the back and black leggings with black shoes. She also has a redish ribbon around her neck and on the sides of the head dress. She has a wristband that is black with white frills to go along with the frills on the skirt. Her casual outfit consist of an amber dress and a black tiara. As usual, she ties her hair into two braids and she doesn't wear the cat ears. Personality Being the waitress and owner of a moe cafe, Faris would always adds "Nya" to her speech as to boost her "moe-ness". She has an odd habit of adding meows to the end of her sentences. She has an ability to see into people's hearts just by looking into their eyes, which she calls the "Cheshire Break", and so can easily tell if someone is lying to her. She likes to play along with Rintarou's delusions and comes up with scenarios herself. Faris is one of the few people who does not think of Rintarou as "weird", and is one of the few to actually use his alias "Hououin Kyouma." Faris' real personality is of a childish and charismatic girl who really misses her father. She does not often show this side to others and instead hides behind other masks like 'Faris NyanNyan'; this is one of the reasons she gets along so well with Rintarou. Faris comes from a wealthy family that owns much of Akihabara - she even has her own butler, Kuroki. As such, she tells very few people about her heritage, out of fear that they will treat her differently. The lab members are among her only friends that she trusts enough to show her true self, 'Rumiho' to. Aside from her close friends, the only person she confides in is Kuroki, her butler. She is not able to have a very close relationship with her mother because she is often overseas and only comes back for short periods of time. As a result of having very few people to confide in since she was young, Faris has become quite a lonesome person. Faris appears to be ditzy and foolish to go along with the persona she created, 'Faris Nyannyan', but she is actually quite perceptive and intelligent. However, Faris is also childish and cutesy at heart, as well, but she often exaggerates when she's 'Faris Nyannyan'. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Wealthy Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Tragic Category:Genius Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Famous